


A 221B Christmas

by mormoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormoriarty/pseuds/mormoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve at Baker Street, a poem. Graphic also made by me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A 221B Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Have a happy Christmas and a lovely New Year, you guys!

At 221B Baker Street,

The night of Christmas Eve is here;

Bringing with it loads of joy

And lots of good cheer.

 

Sherlock will play his violin,

John will drink some beer,

And about her bad hip,

Mrs. Hudson will say, _“Oh dear!”_

 

Oops! and then Sherlock quickly decides

That he must politely kiss Molly.

To make up for being so horrid and mean

And definitely less-than-jolly.

 

And though the flat is all done up

In tinsel and mistletoe and holly,

The one thing missing

Is the clicking sound of Mycroft’s brolly

 

An erotic moan will interrupt Sherlock,

Who is, for once, is apologetic and sincere.

Oh well- _Have a happy Christmas!_

_And to all, a lovely New Year!_

 


End file.
